Returning
by DarknessSky
Summary: Elizabeth returned back to the city and tried to get her old life back together with Teyla. But not everybody is happy with the fact that she is back.
1. Chapter 1

**_Elizabeth returned back to the city and tried to get her old life back together with Teyla. But not everybody is happy with the fact that she is back. This is femslash if you don't like it then don't read it. (First Fanfic and englisch isn't my first language.)_**

Elizabeth looked around and smiled. She was back where she belonged. After all what happened with the replicators she was home again. "Welcome back," said John with a grin on his face. "We missed you." Rodney glared at him. "Of course we missed her," he said sarcastic and shakes his head. Elizabeth smiled again when she heard the both men bickering at each other. "Gentlemen," she said softly laughing while shaking her head. "Please." Both men looked at each other en gave her a smile. "Sorry," they said, both looking happily when they hear her laughing. Teyla and Ronon looked at them and then Teyla turned around. "We are very happy indeed that you are back with us," she said and walked to the older women who was still standing in the Gateroom. "Thank you," said Elizabeth en smiled to the other women. "I'm glad to be back." She looked to the team what manege to give her a change to come back to the city. "I'm very grateful that you toke me away from the replicators." John smile fated a bit. "yeah talking about that Sam will not be happy when she is coming back from SGC," he said and looked to the floor when he was getting a glare from Elizabeth. "She kinda forbid us to rescue you." Elizabeth said nothing, she just stared at him. "But we had the change to do it so we took it," he explained. "She said we got to rescue you if er was a small change to succeed ." "Yes and she didn't gave permission to go before you explained it to me," said a voice behind him and he ducked away. Elizabeth looked up and saw the blonde colonel walking from the stairs with a grim look one her face. 'Welcome back Dr. Weir," Sam said and gave the women a little smile before she turned around to the team again. "if you do that ever again without my permission, I will personally kick you for the court understood?" John nodded silently and didn't dare to look to Elizabeth again. Elizabeth frowned when she heard what the colonel said. "So," she said while looking again to Sam. "I'm not suppose to be here right?" Sam stared at her. "Of course you need to be here," she said shocked. "But I wish I know they where going to rescue you from the replicators." Elizabeth nodded and looked up when she saw Jennifer coming in the Gateroom. Jennifer smiled when she saw the women and turned to Sam questing. "This is going to be a long night," muttered Sam softly under her breath. With a nod she took the group with her to the office. Where John explained what happened. While he was doing that Jennifer examined Elizabeth and took ed her to the infirmary.

Teyla stood in the doorway where she could see Elizabeth with a small smile around her lips. "When do you know that its safe enough for her to got out the infirmary?" she asked softly when Jennifer came to her. Jennifer looked up from the tab she held. "A couple of hours ore so," she said and smiled when she saw the others coming. Sam leaned against the table and sight. "SGC was not happy with the actions from Colonel Sheppards team," she said when she was getting a look from both women. Then she smiled a little bit. "Although General O'Neil was very pleased that they could save Dr. Weir from our enemies." John looked at her and couldn't hide a smile. Before she could say something he waved behind his back. "Need to do some stuff," he said and disappeard. "But let me know when Elizabeth is free to go." Sam stared after him. "Yeah need to make the report from the mission," she said. "Keep me posted please." Jennifer nodded and smiled at her. "Will do," she said while Sam walked away to the Gateroom again. "Can I she her?" Asked Teyla and when Jennifer nodded she walked into the room where Elizabeth was in. Elizabeth looked up when she saw her enter. "Dr. Keller is still running some tests," Teyla told the women in front of her. "But she tought it was save enough that I could enter." Elizabeth nodded and stared at her. Both women remained quiet and where looking at each other. "This wasn't exactly the homecoming I was expecting," said Elizabeth finely dry. Teyla chuckled. "No I can imaging," she said calmly and bowed to her. "Sam said the SGC was not quit happy about the fact we saved you. Al tough General O'Neil was very pleased." Elizabeth let out a small laugh. "Glad he is happy that I'm back again," she muttered sarcastic. Teyla looked at her with a frown. "He is not the only one who is happy that we have you back," she said and felt the hand from Elizabeth one her arm. "I know," was the soft responding from the auburn haired women. "Its just that its not going to be the same anymore. I'm part replicator now. A tread for the city." "Rodney will find something for it," said Teyla and looked up when she saw the Doctor entering. "The test says that you are the Elizabeth Weir who left us," explained Jennifer when she saw the looks from both women. "So your not a greater risk then you where before you disappeared. The nannites aren't dangerous for us." Elizabeth looked at her with her brow slightly rose. "So I can walk freely in the city?" she asked and Jennifer shrugged her shoulders. "That's the decision from Colonel Carter," she said and taped one here radio. She explained it to the leader who promised to come when she was done with the reports. Jennifer grinned when she heard it. "She hate that part from being a leader," she said when she saw the confusion from Elizabeth. "That's part of the leadership," said Elizabeth smiling and slide of the bed. "Really?" asked Teyla also smiling. "On our planet it is," said Elizabeth while shrugging her shoulders. Both women smiled at each other and Jennifer looked at them. "uhm I will see how far Sam is," she said and walked away. Teyla leaned against Elizabeth en felt that Elizabeth hugged her. "I missed you," said Elizabeth softly in her ear. With a smile Teyla looked in her eyes. "And I have missed you," she said just as softly as the women before her.


	2. Chapter 2

A couple of hours later Teyla brought Elizabeth to her own quarters where they sits down on the bed. Teyla was making some tea and looked up when she heard Elizabeth moving. "There is not much changed here," said the woman softly while she was staring out of the window. "Only the view then." With a smile Elizabeth turned to Teyla who was watching her intense. Teyla nodded and walked to her. "At sight there is not much changed then the view but there is more changed then you know," she said and lays her hand on the arm of the woman in front of her. With a soft chuckle Elizabeth nodded. "Yeah I heard some of that from Jennifer," she said and the both looked up when a marine entered the room without asking. "Colonel Carter want to see you both," he said when he saw the looks on the faces of the women who where staring at him. "You where not wearing your radio and not answering the door," he explained fast and walked out of the room.

"Well lets go then," muttered Elizabeth softly and stood up. Teyla nodded only and followed her tho the gate room where the others where from the senior staff. Sam looked up darkly when she saw them enter and offered a small smile. "We are in trouble," said she and looked up when Rodney walked to her. "Yes big trouble," said he while tapping one his tab. "They know that we have rescued you from the replicators and they are not happy with it." "Would you start to ex-plane who they are?" asked Elizabeth drily and when he looked up she looked a him with a brow raised. "Uh yeah right," he said. "A lot of people." John looked at him darkly when he didn't ex-plane further. "The Genni, they think that she is a tread for all of us," he explained when he saw the look from John. "And some people from SGC." Sam nodded. "But not all of them think she is a tread for our kind," she said. "Some of them think they can use her for destroying the replicators." When she saw the dark looks of the people around her she sighed. "Great," muttered Elizabeth softly when she heard it. "Was there more then this?" "You don't wanna know," muttered John and he gave her a small smile. "There are people around here who think the same." Teyla looked at him. "Let me guess," she said with a dark look. "Bates and Kavanaugh." "And there followers," said John nodding. "And the replicators of course because you know a lot of them right now."

Elizabeth said nothing and looked at the screen. After a few minutes she looked back to them again. "Why not using me to destroy the replicators?" she said and shakes her head when she saw that they want to say something. "I know it is dangerous but we need to get ride of them." John looked at her and shakes his head. "No we are not going to do that again," he said angry. "What if we destroy you also? Ore leaving you behind again?" Elizabeth sighed and looked at him. "Do you have a better plan then?" she asked and leaned against the table where she saw that her friends where staring at her. "Not yet," said Rodney while he was tapping on his tablet again. "Why don't we use a other replicator for that?" "You don't have a other replicator," said Elizabeth sarcastic while she looked at him. "We can make one," he snapped back en trow her a dark look. "We still have the stuff where the ancient make the replicators." John looked at him curious and nodded softly. "That could work," he said. "The both of you together with Radek could do that." "But isn't it dangerous to make a replicator?" asked Teyla curious and she laid a comforting hand on the shoulder from Elizabeth who looked at her warmly. "That could be," murmured Rodney while he looked absent to the tablet. "But it is also dangerous to use Elizabeth for the purpose, because she know now where Atlantis is hiding for them. So if it fails they could come looking for us again and where do we go then?" Elizabeth stared at him and sighed when he was saying that. "So either way having me in the city ore use me against them is to dangerous," she said defeated and everyone looked at her. "No your not a treat here in the city," said Sam fast while she walked to the woman in front of her. "But using you isn't a good idea for that purpose. But we could use some of your nanites to make the replicator."

She stared deep in thoughts to Elizabeth who looked at her questioningly. Rodney nodded when she said that and taps furious on his tablet. "Yes of course," he said en the two looked at each other. "We can control her nanites so if we use them to make a other we can control the replicator for our purpose." Sam nodded with a small smile. "Right and the others couldn't use her for something," she said while the two walked away. "But we need to make it on a other place then here." The others looked at each other questioningly and followed them fast. "I don't have any clue where they are talking about but I have the feeling that we are gonna find it out sooner ore later," muttered John softly and Elizabeth chuckled softly when he said that. With a smile he looked at her when she did it and Teyla nodded to him when they looked to each other. The two scientist where disappeared into a lab when to others found them. Radek was with them and the tree of them where bickering about something. "I think we need to leave them alone," said John when he saw them. "They tell use when they has something so lets not bother them." He walked away with Ronon who nodded only when he said that.

Elizabeth turned to Teyla who was leaning against the wall with her arm crossed. "Sal we finish our tea?" she asked with a smile and pushed herself from the wall when Elizabeth nodded. Slowly they walked to the quarters again where Teyla made some new tea. Elizabth was laying down on the bed and stared at the wall behind the woman who was busy with the tea. "I still think they needed to use me for it, rather then make a replicator," she said and Teyla looked up. "But I can understand the risk using me for it." "I hope you do," was the only thing Teyla said and she changed the subject to something else. Elizabeth sit up when she saw Teyla coming with the tea. With a smile she took the tea from Teyla who sit down next to her. "I missed this," she said still smiling. Teyla smiled back and nodded. "And so do I," she said and they began to drink from there tea.


End file.
